On a whim
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: On a whim. You do crap. You take advantage of drunk people. Why...oh why Liam?


**AnimeFan here..ahem. It's actually me .-. ...I want..a LiamxGilbert smutty fic..I just really want one but i can't find any...So i'm going to make one..it's me first try..don't hate me please ; w; IT'S PROBABLY REALLY OOC BUT BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL!**

* * *

The Rainsworth Manor was quiet. It should be quiet from the time of night. The twelfth bell on the grandfather clock chimed to signal twelve a.m. of the time. Everyone should have been sleep though a raven-haired male was sitting at a desk, a small candle illuminating what appeared to be some paperwork. He shouldn't have been in there, especially after the party and how much liquor was shoved down his throat. The male with half lidded eyes with golden irises gazed down at his handwriting. Earlier on in the night when the liquor hadn't quite over-taken him, it had been elegant but what he had just written looked like chicken scratch. A soft puff of air came from his lips, the sigh the only disruption in the nights eerie silence. He scanned through the pages until he found his head lolling to the side from lack of rest. He jolted upwards. Just a little more paperwork. He found he couldn't really even raise his hand let alone the quill he was using. He stood up from his chair, wobbling only a little as he stumbled his way across the room, the door blurring in his vision. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes with a gloved hand, getting to the door and gripping the door handle before proceeding to leave.

His heeled boots clicked and clacked against the wooden floors as he made his way down the halls. He'd forgotten to blow out the candle but couldn't find the energy to go back and do it. He as well had forgotten his hat and jacket. He shivered, glancing over to the balcony doors to see they were open, he yawned again and walked over to close and lock them but stopped when he caught sight of the illuminated figure of no other than the Barma servant, Liam.

He pushed the door open a tad more, slipping in sideways, the cool air nipping at his barely clothed(that's how he feels) self immediately woke him up some more. Liam seemed to have not noticed his intrusion of his privacy since he didn't turn around as the raven-haired male pushed the door back to it's original position. His footsteps had become soft and not audible as he walked over to the chair Liam was at.

"Ahem.."

His soft voice seemed to have startled Liam because he practically jumped off the side of the railing, "G-Gilbert-sama! W-why are you up so late?" the servant asked, his glasses crooked as he held onto the railing behind him.

"Paperwork is all," Gilbert replied with a soft yawn, shivering lightly.

Liam seemed to notice his shivering because he took off his Pandora jacket and walked over to Gilbert, standing in front of the tired male and pulling the jacket over his shoulders. Gilbert blinked, surprised by that action, feeling Liam's warmth around him as his hands rested on his shoulders, pulling the jacket to make it right. Gilbert felt a soft blush creep up his cheeks seeing Liam's face so close but the servant didn't seem to notice, making sure the jacket was covering most of his so he wouldn't be cold before stepping back.

"Thanks.." Gilbert muttered, feeling dizzy when Liam's sent had no longer engulfed his senses.

Liam nodded, glancing around awkwardly before gesturing to the couch up against the wall, walking over to it himself and sitting down. Gilbert walked over shortly after and took the available spot on the love seat. The two grown men where almost touching on the seats, hands in the available space in between them, fingertips barely touching. Gilbert quietly leaned back against the cushions, his head lolling to the side with a soft sigh, eyes fluttering closed dreamily. Liam was quiet, listening to the peaceful breathing of the person beside him. He dragged his gaze up the tall but slender body until his gaze landed on his exposed neck from where Gilbert must have unbuttoned his shirt.

The brown-haired male licked his lips in anticipation, turning his body to the side and leaning forward, his breath ghosting over the pale neck. He could blame it on the alcohol. Everyone had gotten drunk. Well, maybe except Break and himself but he could pretend he was drunk earlier. He had wanted Gilbert for a while, ever since that time he came upon everyone drunk and passed out except for Gilbert who had stripped down to half his pants(they were pulled down some as well) and was left a sweaty mess on the kitchen floor. He worried his bottom lip, wondering if this was in fact the best choice, glancing up at Gilbert's face to ensure he was still asleep, his suspicions smothered when the other was still breathing steadily and his eyes were still closed. Liam timidly ran his tongue up from Gilbert's collar bone to his jaw, feeling the other shiver when the wet muscle touched his bare skin.

Liam could feel himself hardening within his pants, the tight fitted article almost suffocating him as he undid the lone button and the zipper slid down with the force of his bulge. He let out a sigh of relief before he stiffened from the movement beside him.

"L-Liam...?" the small almost childish voice called.

Liam's gaze raised up and the sleepy half lidded golden ones met his. A lump in his throat formed and he didn't know what to do. Gilbert eyed him quizzically raising his hand to push himself out of the couch cushions but stopped at the loud groan next to his ear. He blinked. Something hard was pressing into his palm. He experimentally rubbed his hand in circular motions to prove his suspicions and was greeted with soft moans. His eyes widened and a blush rose in his cheeks, Liam's lavender soap smell invading his senses as his neck was next to his lips as Liam arched into the offending hand with soft needy pants and whimpers. Gilbert lightly applied pressure, giving the straining hardness in his hand a soft tug and squeeze, drawing out another moan from the servant.

"I need you Gilbert...I need you.." Liam wheezed, tugging on Gilbert's hair as he rocked his hips into the smooth long fingered hand.

* * *

** Cliff hangie..**


End file.
